


Megatron X Reader – Removing the Mask

by writeyouin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Yoyoyo, for Halloween request I would absolutely love to see IDW Megatron. Imagine if the human liaison explained and somehow convinced everyone to celebrate Halloween so now they’re having a huge party and liaison notices megatron isn’t there. They go to his quarters and try to coax him to come out but he doesn’t budge and it turns out with him admitting that he feels as if though he doesn’t belong there and liaison is comforting him. I just imagine it to be a very “intimate” interaction.





	Megatron X Reader – Removing the Mask

Slowly, you weaved your way through the throng at Swerve’s, careful to avoid the stomping pedes of the overcharged bots that towered over you. Despite your trouble manoeuvring through the crowd, you were delighted to see everyone getting into the Halloween spirit. When you suggested celebrating the holiday in the meeting with Rodimus, you never thought everybody would be so interested, but apparently any excuse to cut loose and party was good enough.

However, as happy as you were, you were also disappointed to find that Megatron was nowhere to be seen. Over the past few months, you had started understanding him more, visiting him for friendly chats rather than professional meetings, listening to his poetry recitals, leaving him small gifts of Earth literature; you had broken free of your role as his keeper, opting instead to be his friend.

The memory of your last conversation replayed in your head; a reminder that you might have crossed the line from friends into something more without his wanting to. ‘_You should come to the Halloween party tonight. It might be fun._’

Megatron hadn’t even looked up from his report, replying with a despondent, ‘_Nobody will want me there. I am hardly adored on this ship._’

‘_You’re wrong. I mean, I want you there…If you want to come that is._’

At that, Megatron didn’t say anything more and you wondered if you’d overstepped your boundaries. Now, as you craned your neck to look up for him, you realised that you might have sounded a little desperate.

You wondered whether you ought to check the hallway for him, in case he was out there, worrying about entering the party alone. The opportunity didn’t arise however, as you were knocked down by an over-charged mech. You were sure he was about to crush you when he turned around to check what he had hit. His pede came crashing down, and you held your arms up instinctively, trying to shout over the noise of the bar to no avail. Before his foot could come down, you felt yourself being yanked into the air.

Rodimus set you down onto the bar with a cocky grin. You saw his lips moving, though you couldn’t hear what he said over the pounding lyrics of Michael Jackson’s ‘_Thriller,’ _which blasted loudly over the bar’s speakers.

“WHAT?!” You yelled.

Rodimus tried again.

“I CAN’T HEAR YOU!”

Rodimus frowned, his neck cables becoming taut as he yelled over the music, “I SAID IT WAS A COOL FRAGGIN’ SAVE!”

You gave an agreeable thumbs-up. Meanwhile, Rodimus commed Blaster through his internal feed, telling him to turn the music down so the two of you could have a normal conversation.

Finally, when he could hear himself think, Rodimus turned his attention back to you. “So, after that daring, debonair rescue, can I get you a drink?”

You grinned, “Do you even know what debonair means?”

“Not a clue.”

“Didn’t think so. Well, as much as I love those ‘_debonair_’ drink offers, I must decline. I’m looking for Megatron, you seen him?”

“That sour-puss? He’s probably moping in his hab-suite. Why do you need him anyway?”

You chewed your lip, thinking about your previous invitation to Megatron. Denying Rodimus the truth, you shook your head, “No reason.”

Rodimus stared intently at you, trying to figure you out. He was about to say something more, but was quickly cut short by the sight of Ultra Magnus entering the bar, a stern look on his face.

“Scrap,” Rodimus blanched. “Gotta run! Homework attack! You haven’t seen me!”

You let out the breath you didn’t know you’d been holding, not quite ready to say aloud the private thoughts you’d been having about Megatron. Thinking of Megatron again didn’t help, other than to make you feel even glummer. Would it be a burden on him if you visited? What if he really didn’t want to come to the party? You wanted to believe that he did but was too shy, however the fear of him hating your weird Earth traditions scared you, as if he might be rejecting you instead of the holiday.

“Be brave,” You told yourself. “If you don’t ask, you’ll never know.”

With that small boost of courage, you vaulted off the bar, taking one shaky step at a time to visit the mech who you ought to hate, yet were slowly growing to love.

* * *

Megatron stared forlornly at the blank datapad in front of him. He had hoped to escape the jubilations of Halloween in one of his works of poetry, yet no matter how much he tried, he could think of nothing to write. Even from his hab-suite, his wonderful world of words could not protect him from the faraway sound of music that furthered the ache in his spark.

‘_(Y/N) is out there, probably having the time of their life without me_,’ Megatron thought sadly. He was your job, and though he was sure you were only making your job less tedious by conversing with him on a personal level, he held out a small slither of hope that it might be because you liked him, at least a little bit.

He rested his helm in his servos, loathing that fragment of hope for existing. He should be content with what he already had, yet that infernal emotion kept coming back, daring to dream of more. Why wasn’t it enough to be merely accepted by you? He’d tried to eliminate your planet, yet he still had the gall to wish to hold your light near him, snuffing out the darkness of his past.

‘_(S)he said (s)he wanted me there…What did that even mean? Was it just a polite invitation? It didn’t _feel_ like that._’

Megatron leaned back in his chair, sighing. He was glad that Ravage wasn’t around to see him like this; it was a very sorry sight indeed. Fortunately, the ferocious feline had taken to napping in the vents and wasn’t likely to come back for a while.

“Megatron?” You called from outside, having failed to reach the door-pad to buzz yourself in.

Megatron sat up straight, the corner of his lips fighting between a smile and a frown, causing him to grimace oddly.

“Megatron, you in there?”

“Just one moment,” Megatron replied. He lowered himself to the floor where there was a mirror for Ravage to preen. Seeing himself on all fours made him feel ridiculous, but he had to make sure he looked all right. He hadn’t buffed his paint-job in a while, though he supposed he still looked acceptable, at the very least.

‘_What am I doing?_’ He reprimanded himself, getting up quickly and walking over to the door in a controlled manner.

He let you in, keeping his expression neutral while he tried to figure you out. You waved casually, taking a few steps inside. The door closed quietly behind you.

“Hey,” You said, hoping whatever was coming wouldn’t sound desperate. “I uh, wondered if you were alright… I kind of hoped to see you at the party.”

Megatron blinked long and hard, putting too much thought into your words. So, you did want him there, but was it a pity invite? If it wasn’t then why did you want to see him of all mechs? Did you just want to see him as a friend? Could he dare ask for more? It felt selfish to think of you as a friend at all, but whenever he looked at you, he felt the need to fight again. Only this time, instead of fighting to destroy, he would be fighting to create a relationship worth protecting.

“Megatron?”

Your voice brought Megatron out of his reverie. He opened his optics, his gaze gentle as it met yours, making you feel vulnerable, as if he was seeing something in you that you didn’t know existed. “I am sorry (Y/N),” Megatron said humbly, “but I cannot attend tonight’s festivities.”

“Oh…”

Megatron’s spark squeezed in his chest cavity at the crestfallen look that befell you.

“I um… Is it me? Did I push you?”

“What! No. Primus, no. The fault is entirely my own- I just-” Megatron sighed; how could he concisely convey the eons of hatred that followed him where he went. He knew he deserved it, but every time he left his hab-suite only to be met with a look of the purest contempt from everyone he passed, he was reminded of the many iniquities of his past that he had no way of making up for.

“(Y/N),” Megatron lamented, half-covering his face with his servo as he leant against the berth. “Why can’t you see how much they hate me? Why… Why don’t you hate me?”

“Do you really think so little of me that you think I wouldn’t understand?” You asked, surprising Megatron. “I get why they hate you. When we first met, I honestly wondered how we were going to work together because I hated you. You attacked my planet, my home, my way of life. Considering how long your war was, I get it; everyone hates you.”

Megatron knew he deserved the verbal beating, but hearing it from you was far worse than he ever fathomed; every word felt like a bullet to his very spark.

“But then I met you.” Megatron risked a peek at you, finding your gaze distant, lost in the void of memories. “I was so sure you wold be the same Cybertronian I saw on T.V. all fierce and proud and so full of hate… but you weren’t. From day one you were so eager to make up for all the things you’ve done. I bet you didn’t even realise it but it was almost like if you showed just this one tiny Earthling that you’d changed, maybe everyone else could see it too.”

Megatron hung his head low, embarrassed that he was so easy to read; he hoped nobody else was as perceptive as you.

“You know, on Earth we have this… well it’s not really a saying, more of an idea really. It’s that if you feel ashamed of your past, it makes you a better person than those who aren’t, because at least you want to change. Somebody who is truly bad doesn’t care about their actions or who they are.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because, Halloween is a time for unmasking our ghosts and facing the skeletons in the closet… You shouldn’t force yourself to face your past alone. Everyone here has something they’re ashamed of, that’s why they don’t hate you as much as you think they do. I’d bet if you spent half as much time with them as you have with me, they might even like you.”

Megatron finally looked at you, your words reopening some old wounds inside him that would heal better thanks to your kindness. “(Y/N), I know what you say holds the truth, but I cannot go out there… not tonight.”

You nodded sadly, “I know. I saw it as soon as I came in here. Goodbye Megatron. I hope you find whatever it is you’re looking for on this ship of misfits. I know I did.”

As you turned to leave, Megatron reached out for you, “Wait!”

You inclined your head towards him, listening.

Although Megatron wanted to ask you what it was you had found during your time aboard the Lost Light, he couldn’t as another request came to mind. “I know it is selfish to ask on your holiday, but please… Stay with me tonight?”

“You sure you want me here?”

Megatron dropped to his knees before you, “I feel that maybe I could use some practice if I am to co-inhabit with the others of this ship. Will you ah-”

Your lip tilted at the corner and Megatron blushed. He had already admitted that he was being selfish, but if only you knew how selfish his processor desired to be. If he could keep you to himself for eternity he would; you were the only one to speak to him with full honesty. By admitting that you hated him once, yet had the room to grow, you had enchanted him; by telling the truth, you had accidentally made him realise that he loved you, though he hoped you would not unmask that side of him quite so easily.


End file.
